As is known in the art of security systems, the goal of such systems is to keep intruders and particularly, thieves out of a restricted area. To this end, vehicle security systems generate a loud noise upon the detection of conditions indicative of a vehicle intrusion in an effort to draw attention to the intrusion and thus, to frighten off the intruder. Some such systems additionally cause the head lights or parking lights of the vehicle to flash on and off in order to further draw attention to the vehicle.
Most vehicle security systems include a remote control for remotely arming and disarming the system. Remote disarming of the vehicle security system is desirable so that a car owner approaching his or her car can disarm, or de-activate the alarm before entering the car in order to avoid falsely triggering the alarm. Remote arming of the security system is desirable for example where a car owner forgets to arm the security system before locking the car and leaving the area since, by remotely arming the security system, it is not necessary for the car owner to return and enter his or her car.